Mustikkasilmät ja kanteleen putsaaja
by Renmei-san
Summary: Talvisota Suomen ja tämän sotilaan näkökulmasta.
1. Chapter 1

*****PIENI VILAUS MENNEISYYDESTÄ JA TULEVAISUUDESTA*****

2 maata  
17 sotilasta  
pikkukylä  
6 venäläistä pommikonetta

*** * * * ***

Se aamu alkoi kuten kaikki muutkin.

Tino heräsi pakkasen purressa kipeästi hänen poskipäitään. Hän keräsi rykmenttinsä liikkeelle ja katseli olkansa yli, kuinka miehet heilauttivat reppunsa ja aseensa olalleen. Hän kääntyi jatkamaan matkaa kohti Venäjää.

Lumi narisi ja narskui heidän kenkiensä alla ja suusta purkaantui höyryä. Ase painoi raskaana olalla ja valkoiset vaatteet eivät pitäneet tarpeeksi kylmää. Tino oli aikanaan lahjoittanut villasukkansa eräälle köyhälle perheelle. Varpaita paleli.

He olivat juuri lähteneet taivaltamaan pienestä kylästä, joka erottui vielä kukkulan rinteellä. Pieni kylä, vaarallisen lähellä Venäjän rajaa. Tino oli yrittänyt saada asukkaat muuttamaan mieltään ja lähtemään turvaan lännemmäksi, mutta he olivat härkäpäisiä. Tino ei voinut kuin hymyillä.

*****PIENI HUOMAUTUS SUOMALAISISTA***  
He ovat itsepäinen kansa.  
Mutta niin on Ruotsikin.**

Berwald Oxenstierna oli tullut tähän asti hänen mukanaan Tinon vastusteluista huolimatta. Mies oli seurannut häntä kuin varjo, ase olallaan, suojeleva ilme kasvoillaan. Vaikka hänen pomonsa eivät olleet suostuneet auttamaan Suomea sodassa, Berwald oli kerännyt vapaaehtoisia ja lähtenyt Suomen avuksi.

Tino oli yhtä aikaa helpottunut ja kauhusta kankea. Hänestä tuntui hyvältä pitää Berwald vierellään ja aina vaikeina aikoina miehellä oli tapana kietoa vahvat käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen ja kuiskia sanoja hänen korvaansa. Kukaan ei osannut halata niin kuin Berwald. Kukaan ei osannut antaa hänelle tukea kuin Berwald. Kumpikin on ollut olemassa liian kauan, nähnyt liian paljon.

Monenko ihmisen he olivat nähneet kuolevan ympäriltään? Monenko ihmisen kasvot olivat kadonneet heidän muististaan?

Ja silti Tinoa pelotti. Berwald oli täällä hänen takiaan. Tino tiesi kyllä, että jos tilaisuus tulisi, Berwald hyppäisi mielellään Tinon ja luodin väliin ajattelematta kahdesti.  
Ja Tino olisi koska tahansa valmis samaan. Jos Berwaldille sattuisi jotain, Tino ei uskonut jaksavansa eteenpäin. Mies oli hänen vankkumaton tukipylväänsä.

*** * * * ***

_"Jag älskar dig", Berwald kuiskasi hänen korvaansa kun he erosivat kylän reunalla. Tino vain hautautui syvemmälle Berwaldin syliin ja hymyili hiljaa, liian ujona sanoakseen mitään._

Joskus puhumattomuus tulee kalliiksi.

Varsinkin, jos on tulee aika, jolloin on liian myöhäistä sanoa mitään.

*** * * * ***

Tino kuuli lentokoneiden äänet ensimmäisenä. Hurruuttavat moottorit kiljuivat jostain korkeuksista ja Tino tunsi sisuskalujensa kiertyvän solmuun.  
"MAAHAN!", hän huusi miehilleen niin kovaa kuin hänen keuhkonsa kestivät. Miehet seisoivat murto-osasekunnin paikoillaan, tyypertyneenä yllättävästä käskystä. Sen jälkeen he heittäytyivät tottelevaisesti maahan. Tino painui kyyryyn vasten puuta ja sulki silmänsä ja korvansa tiukasti.

Nyt myös hänen miehensä kuulivat äänen.

Yksi parahti kovaan ääneen ja käpertyi kerälle rukoillen Jumalia apuun. Toiset vapisivat vasten jäätävää hankea ja yrittivät parhaansa mukaan pysyä liikkumattomina.

Siinä samassa lentokoneet tulivat näkyviin.

Tino katsoi lähestyviä lentokoneita vapisten. Ääni jylisi hänen korvissaan ja sydän takoi rintaa vasten kuin moukari. Peltilinnut viilsivät taivaan auki rautaisilla siivillään ja lensivät kirkuen heidän ylitseen. Koneet olivat mustia harmaata taivasta vasten.

Tino tajusi huutaneensa vasta kun hänen äänensä oli käheä ja kurkkua poltti.

*** ***

"Menivätkö ne ohi?", Tino kysyi, edelleen hakien puusta tukea. Hän kampesi itsensä vapiseville jaloilleen.  
"Ehkä ne eivät huomanne-", eräs miehistä supatti, ääni oktaavia korkeammalla kuin normaalisti, mutta hänen lauseensa jäi kesken.

Jyrähdys tuntui miesten jaloissa.

Tino ei tuntenut räjähdystä ainoastaan jaloissaan. Hänen silmänsä pimenivät hetkeksi ja jalat hervahtivat tunnottomiksi. Hänen koko kehonsa värähti päästä varpaisiin ja hän kaatui vapisten eteenpäin.

Hän oli kaatunut kasvoilleen ja kylmä lumi suli hänen poskelleen. Hänen miehensä nostivat hänet jaloilleen, yksi häntä edelleen tukien. Tino hengitti raskaasti.

_Kirkuvat ihmiset._

Suuri, musta savupilvi.

Kaiken keskellä seisoi Berwald, katse liimattuna pommikoneisiin.

Yksi niistä kaarsi takaisin häntä kohti.

Berwald sulki silmänsä ja hyväksyi kohtalonsa.

Tino veti keuhkonsa täyteen kristallista ilmaa ja huusi tyhjälle metsälle.  
"LOPETTAKAA!" Hänen äänensä kimpoili puista ja kallioista. Hänen rintansa rutistui kivusta kasaan. "LOPETTAKAA, LOPETTAKAA! Seis, seis, seis… älkää…" Hänen äänensä hiipui epätoivoisiksi nyyhkäisyiksi. Silmiin kihonneet kyyneleet kastelivat hänen poskensa ja polttivat silmäkulmissa.

Hänen miehensä katsoivat häntä, kaikki neuvottomina.  
"He… H-he iskivät kylään…", Tino nyyhkytti, vapisten päästä varpaisiin. Hänen maailmansa pimeni ja kirkastui.  
"He iskivät kylään…" Tino vajosi polvilleen. Hänen katseensa oli sumea.  
"Lähdetään takaisin. Nyt heti."

*** * * * ***

Talojen perustukset savusivat ja törröttivät ankeasti vasten taivasta. Puutalot paloivat yksi toisensa jälkeen valtavalla roihuilla ja kipinät iskeytyivät vasten toisiaan ja polttivat tiensä vaatteiden läpi.

Tino tajusi jalkojensa pettävän pian.

Hänen miehensä seisoivat kaikki hänen takanaan, yhtä kauhistuneina edessä seisovasta näystä.

Maa oli painunut kuopalle paikoissa joihin peltilintujen munat olivat iskeneet. Jostain talon sisällä joku kirkui viimeisillä voimillaan pelastusta, joka ei koskaan saapunut. Kaikki mitä he näkivät, oli mustaa, punaista ja roihuava liekkien meri.

Tino oli sanaton. Miten saattoi sataa lunta? Miksi lumihiutaleet polttivat hänen kasvojaan?

Tino lähti kävelemään. Hyvin hitaasti ja jalat vapisten.  
"Voi luoja…", hän sanoi hiljaa ääneen, "Voi hyvä luoja…"

*****SEURAAVAT KYMMENEN SEKUNTIA***  
TINO VÄINÄMÖISEN ELÄMÄSTÄ  
Hän kääntyy katsomaan pitkin pääkatua, rauniokuvaa,  
joka ennen oli kaunis pikkukylä.  
Hän näkee miestensä raahaavan eräästä kuopasta ruumiin ja astuu lähemmäs.  
**

Hän kuunteli hetken kuinka miehet kertoivat löytäneensä erään toisen ruumiin koivunoksilta.  
Järkyttyneitä kasvoja ja auki revittyä ihoa. Ensimmäiseksi hän näki lyhyen, vaalean tukan.

Berwald?

Hän tajusi sanoneensa sen ääneen. Hänen miehensä katsoivat häntä varovasti, näyttäen lähes yhtä onnettomilta.

Mies makasi siinä vaaleine hiuksineen, silmät kiinni ja mustikkasilmäinen poika juoksi hänen vierelleen. Ase putosi hänen olaltaan. "Su-san", hän henkäisi epäuskoisena. Tämä oli unta. Todella pahaa, toden tuntuista unta. "Su-san? Herää", Tinon äänessä kuulsi anomus. Hän tarttui miestä olkapäistä ja ravisti aivan hiukan. "Herää, Su-san", ja nyt kun taivas hohkasi kuumuutta ja satoi tuhkaa, Tino piti Berwald Oxenstiernaa paidanrinnuksesta kiinni. "Su-san, ole kiltti." Kyyneleet kamppailivat hänen kasvojensa kanssa. Hänen katseensa harhaili, kuin etsien jotain millä saisi miehen taas liikkumaan. "Su-san, ole kiltti, pahus vieköön herää, minä rakastan sinua. Ala tulla, Su-san, herää, Berwald Oxenstierna, etkö sinä tajua että minä rakastan sinua, herää, herää, herää…"

Mutta mikään ei välittänyt.

Rauniot kohosivat korkeammalle, taivas satoi polttavaa tuhkaa hänen kasvoilleen. Punaharjaiset betonikukkulat. Kyynelten tallaama mustikkasilmäinen poika ravistelee vainajaa.  
"Ala tulla, Berwald-"

Mutta mies ei herännyt.

Epäuskoisena, edelleen tyypertyneenä Tino hautasi päänsä Berwaldin rintaan. Hän puristi miehen velttoa ruumista sylissään ja yritti estää tätä retkahtamasta taaksepäin, kunnes hänen oli pakko laskea hänet takaisin poltettuun maahan.  
Poika antoi hänet hellävaroin.  
Pehmeästi. Hitaasti.  
"Voi luoja, Su-san…"

Hän kumartui katsomaan miehen kasvoja. Silmälasit olivat kadonneet. Poskessa oli verinaarmu ja kasvot olivat liassa ja tuhkassa. Vaaleassa tukassa oli hiiltä.  
Tino suuteli rakastamaansa maata lempeästi ja uskollisesti huulille. Mies maistui tomulta ja makealta. Pohjoisen kylmältä tuulelta ja viikinkien mereltä. Hän suuteli huulia pitkään, ja kun hän vetäytyi pois, hän kosketti pehmeitä huulia sormellaan. Hänen sormenpäänsä maalasivat Berwaldin kasvonpiirteitä tässä pikkukylän tuhoutuneessa maailmassa.

"Voi rakas Su-san…"

Hän vapisi ja nosti Berwaldin pään lepäämään syliinsä. Tämän jalat ulottuivat edelleen pommikuopan reunalle. Hänen miehensä katsoivat hiljaa kuinka Tino pyyhki miehen otsalta vaaleita hiuksia. Hänen kyyneleensä valuivat loppumattomana virtana hänen poskiltaan, eikä hän edes yrittänyt estää niitä. Yksi tipahti hänen leualtaan Berwaldin poskelle. Tino hymyili murtuneesti.

"Muistatko rakas kuinka tapasimme? Sinulla oli viikinkien kypärä ja minulla poronnahkainen paita. Sinä puhuit outoa kieltä, enkä minä ymmärtänyt sanaakaan. Muistatko mitä sanoit miehillesi kun nostit minut olallesi kuin voittosaaliin?", hänen äänensä horjui. "Sanoit että 'mitä te paskiaiset tuijotatte?'" Hänen sormenpäänsä koskettivat Berwaldin poskipäätä. "Tiesitkö, että minä näin sinut kerran kanteleeni kanssa? Puhdistit sitä kuin arvokkainta aarrettasi." Tino painoi otsansa vasten Berwaldin kylmää, tomuista otsaa. "Minä tulin ja katselin ovenraosta, katselin ja sinä olit kaunis." Tino avasi silmänsä ja katseli Berwaldin suljettuja silmiä.

"Voi pahus että olit kaunis, Su-san…"

Tino alkoi keinahdella edestakaisin, kuin pieni lapsi. Jonnekin hänen kurkkunsa takertui hiljainen, epätoivoinen nyyhkäys, kun hän puristi Berwaldin rintaansa vasten. Hän suuteli tämän olkapäätä – kasvoihin hän ei enää kestänyt katsoa – ja itki katkeransuloisia kyyneleitä.

*** * * * ***

*****ERÄÄN SOTILAAN NÄKÖKANTA***  
Pieni tiedotus Berwald Oxenstiernasta:  
Hän ei ansainnut kuolla tällä tavalla.**

Katselin hiljaa vierestä kuinka eräs sotilasystävistäni laski kätensä Tino Väinämöisen lysähtäneelle hartialle. Hänen koko olemuksensa kirkuu epätoivosta, ja kun hän nostaa katseensa, toivon hartaasti etten olisi ollut näkemässä. Kevätsadetta muistuttavat kyyneleet ovat piirtäneet juovat hänen likaisille kasvoilleen ja hänen silmänsä punoittavat. Hän ei liiku, tuskin hengittääkään ja silmät ovat sumenneet – ehkä kyynelistä.

He eivät ansaitse tällaista loppua.

Kaupunki on hiljentynyt. Kaikki ovat pysähtyneet paikoilleen. Maailma vetää syvään henkeä ja huokaa. Tomu kieppuu hiljaa ja savu saa omatkin silmäni vetistämään. Haisen varmasti savulta ja lialta koko lopun ikääni.

Silloin Tino kohottaa päänsä ja katseensa kohti taivasta, Berwaldin pää edelleen sylissään leväten. Hän kuiskii rukouksensa menneen maailman jumalille, emmekä me, minä ja sotilasystäväni, osaa kuin tuijottaa. Hän vain istuu siinä poltetussa kuopassa, paikassa jota kutsuu maakseen, hänen rakastamansa mies kuolleena sylissään ja kuiskii sanoja kohti tuhkaa satavaa taivasta.

Voiko sydäntä särkevämpää maisemaa enää olla?


	2. Chapter 2

*****PIENI VILAUS SINISTÄ TAIVASTA***  
Maat eivät kuole ilman sen perusteellista tuhoutumista.**

Raahaan palanutta puunrankaa sormet mustina ja selkä kivusta huutaen. Jysäytän sen maahan, muiden seuraksi kasaan, joka nousee päivä päivältä korkeammalle. Huokaisen ja pyyhkäisen pois hikeä tietämättä, että se jättää mustat raidat otsaani.

Berwaldin löytymisestä on kulunut kolme päivää. Palavaan pikkukylään tulosta on kulunut kolme päivää. Tino Väinämöisen luovuttamisesta on kulunut kolme päivää.

Istahdan rungolle ja lasken kyynärpääni vasten polviani. Selkää pakottaa entistä enemmän.

Tino oli istunut pitkään ruotsalaisen ruumin vierellä, suostumatta liikkuman poltetusta maasta. Vasta kun tulet olivat sammuneet ja pakkanen kiristyi, jouduimme hakemaan Tinon sisälle. Berwaldin kannoimme erääseen vajaan olkien päälle, tietämättä mitä tehdä… Hän on kuitenkin _Ruotsi_. Meistä ei ollut soveliasta panna häntä maan poveen. Tino saa päättää mitä hänelle tehdään, kun saa ensin itsensä kasaan.

Ei edistystä kolmeen päivään.

Hän vain istuu kuistin hiiltyneillä portailla ja tuijottaa lumiseen metsään tuskin näkemättä sitä. Häneltä on puhkaistu sydän. Häneltä on piesty keuhkot.

Huokaisen ja hieron kylmenneitä sormiani yhteen. Suustani purkaantuu höyryä. Nyt maistuisi savuke.

En kuitenkaan jää miettimään tupakan perään, vaan lähden talsimaan päätietä pitkin kohti vajaa.

Uteliaisuus on aina ollut yksi paheistani. Nytkin, kun ihan uteliaisuuttani kävelen kohti savulta haisevaa rakennusta, nopeutan askeleitani jännityksen kupliessa mahassani. Mitähän Berwaldille on tapahtunut? Käykö maille kuten ihmisille?

Viimeiset kymmenen metriä lähes juoksen. Tartun salpaan ja vedän sen ylös. Sydämeni tykyttää, mutta en jää miettimään mitään. Jos rupeaa miettimään liikaa, alkaa pelottaa entistä enemmän. Joten en mieti vaan avaan puuoven auki.

*****HUOMAUTUS OMAKSI PUOLLUSTUKSENI***  
Jos odottaa löytävänsä vajasta kuolleen,  
mutta avatessaan oven huomaa henkilön tuijottavan sinua suoraan  
kasvoihin,  
saattaa todella säikähtää enemmän kuin tarpeeksi.**

Ensimmäinen reaktioni on paikalleen jähmettyminen. Melkein tunnen kuinka väri valahtaa kasvoiltani kun tuijotan Berwaldin syvänsinisiin silmiin. Seuraavaksi suustani pakenee kauhistunut huudahdus – se tuntui siinä vaiheessa täysin normaalilta – ja kompuroin kauemmas, kunnes kaadun takapuolelleni maahan.

Berwald tuijottaa minua edelleen, ehkä hieman hämmentyneenä, mutta varmasti täysin elossa. Katson kuinka hänen rintakehänsä nousee ja laskee tasaisesti. Hän räpyttelee silmiään kirkkaassa valossa ja katsoo sitten taakseni. Hänen silmänsä laajenevat aavistuksen.  
"…mitä tapahtui?"

Nieleskelen vaikeasti ja nousen jaloilleni. Ne tuntuvat yllättäen hyytelöltä.  
"Venäläisiä pommikoneita", tarkastelen Berwaldia edelleen, odottaen tämän muuttuvan takaisin kuolleeksi, "Tuhosivat koko helkkarin kylän. Ja sinut siinä samalla. Kerro, miten taivaan nimessä sinä olet vielä elossa, vaikka muutama päivä sitten olit yhtä kuollut kuin meikäläisen äitimuori."

Berwald rypistää kulmiaan ja haroo hiilestä mustunutta tukkaansa. Hän näyttää itsekin olevan vähän hukassa.  
"Kuinka kauan olen nukkunut?"

Katson häntä epäuskoisesti. Nukkunut?  
"Nukkunut? Sinä olit, helvetti sentään, täysin kuollut! Minkä saatanan kanssa te olette Tinon kanssa olleet tekemisissä, kun selviätte pommistakin hengissä?!"

Tuijotan Berwaldia vaativasti silmiin, mutta kun näen hänen katseessaan välähtävän epäröinnin tajuan: Edes hän ei tiedä.  
Toisaalta se käy järkeen. Ruotsia ei ole tuhottu. Ruotsi ei ole menettänyt itsenäisyyttään. Kuinka Berwald voisi kuolla, kun hänen maallensakaan ei ollut käynyt mitään.  
Seuraava ajatus, joka minuun iskee on Tino. Hänelle täytyy kertoa. Meidän on korkea aika jatkaa matkaamme kohti Venäjän rajaa, vaikka se mitä luultavimmin koituu meidän kaikkien kuolemaksi.

"Tino luulee, että sinä olet kuollut!", tartun itseäni pitempää miestä hihasta ja alan kiskoa häntä eteenpäin, "Sinun täytyy mennä hänen luokseen! Nyt heti!"  
Tuuppaan häntä eteenpäin. Hän vilkaisee minua olkansa yli. Virnistän hänelle epätasaisella hammasrivistölläni ja vinkkaan kohti erästä harvoista, juuri ja juuri pystyssä pysyneistä taloista. Hän nyökkää minulle ja kääntyy. Hän ei sano sanaakaan, mutta jostain syystä se ei haitannut minua.

Ehkä minä kuolen tänään. Tai huomenna. Tai ehkä ylihuomenna.

Se ei kuitenkaan ollut mielessäni juuri nyt. Vedän taskustani viimeisen tupakan ja asetan sen keikkumaan suupieleeni.

Olen sentään tehnyt yhden hyvän teon ennen kuolemaani ja se riittää toistaiseksi.

*** * * **

Berwald juoksee. Se on harvinainen näky, sillä mies on yleensä rauhallisuuden perikuva. Hänen jalkansa polkaisevat maasta tukea ja kiidättävät häntä eteenpäin, hypäten välillä jonkin esteen yli.

Suomalais-sotilaiden ilmeet ovat kyllä ikimuistoiset. Suurimman osan silmät ovat tipahtaa päästä, osa tekee ristinmerkin rintaansa ja yksi jopa ottaa oikeudekseen pyörtyä.

Berwald ei kuitenkaan kiinnitä heihin huomiota. Hän kääntyy kadunkulmasta, suoraan sisälle taloon. Hän ei ajattele, vaan käy huoneet läpi yksi kerrallaan.

_"Tino luulee, että olet kuollut!"_

Hän käskee ajatuksiaan vaikenemaan. Hän ei löydä Tinoa mistään. Lopulta hän avaa takakuistin oven ja pysähtyy paikoilleen syvään hengittäen. Ovenkahva on kylmä vasten hänen lämmintä kättään. Tuuli, joka hänen kasvojaan vasten iskee on pureva pakkanen.

Tino istuu häneen selin lumen pyöriessä hänen ympärillään hiljakseen. Hän on kietonut kätensä polviensa ympärille ja tämän hartiat liikkuvat hiljaa. Vaimea nyyhkäys ja tukahtunut ääni kun hän laskee otsansa vasten polviaan. Hän niiskaisee ja Berwald katselee hiljaa kuinka tämän hartiat tärisevät.

Berwald kävelee hänen vierelleen, mutta Tino ei nosta katsettaan. Eikä hän myöskään lakkaa itkemästä.

Berwald ei voi sille mitään, että hänen suunsa taipuu hyvin pieneen hymyyn. Ruotsalainen istuutuu ja laskee kätensä Tinon päälaelle. Tino jämähtää aloilleen ja lakkaa hetkeksi hengittämästä. Hänen jokainen lihaksensa on jännittynyt.

Berwald upottaa sormensa Tinon untuvaisiin hiuksiin ja silittää suomalaisen päätä pehmeästi. Hyvin hitaasti, silmät suurina Tino nostaa päänsä polvistaan. Hän tuijottaa ensin eteenpäin, kuin ei uskaltaisi kääntää päätään peläten tuntemuksen katoavan. Hänen pelokas katseensa viistää maata. Ensin hänen omat jalkansa, vaaleiden kenkien sisällä. Sen jälkeen Berwaldin likaiset kengät.

Tino tuijottaa.

Tuuli pörröttää hänen hiuksiaan, kun hän hyvin hitaasti kohottaa laajentuneiden mustikkasilmiensä katseen. Berwald hymyilee hänelle hyvin pienesti ja ellei Tino olisi tuntenut Berwaldia, hän olisi sanonut hymyn olevan ujo.

Tino tuijottaa Berwaldin kasvoja epäuskoisena. Mustikkasilmistä valuu edelleen vettä ja hänen suunsa on unohtunut auki. Ääntä ei kuulu, mutta hänen halkeilevat huulensa muodostavat hiljaiset sanat "Su-san".

Siinä samassa hän on polvillaan Berwaldin edessä, molemmat kädet tämän poskilla.  
"Su-san?" Hänen äänensä on pelkkä kuiskaus, kuin hän ei saisi tarpeeksi happea keuhkoihinsa. Hänen sormensa koskevat kaikkialle minne hän yltää. Hiukset, posket, nenä, huulet, leuka… Tino naurahtaa hiljaa ja hänen silmänsä täyttyvät tällä kertaa toisenlaisista kyynelistä.  
Berwald hymyilee hänelle ja pyyhkäisee peukalollaan kyyneleen Tinon silmän alta jättäen siihen likaisen viirun. Tino ei kuitenkaan välitä tuon taivaallista, vaikka he ovat molemmat likakerroksen peitossa. Pakkanen on lauhtumaan päin ja Berwald on hänen vierellään.

Tino nieleskelee edelleen kyyneleitään.

"Minä rakastan sinua, Su-san."

Berwald jähmettyy hetkeksi ja tuijottaa suoraan Tinon vetistäviin silmiin.

"Minä luulin, että sinä olit kuollut enkä minä… enkä minä ollut koskaan sanonut… mitään ja…" Tinon ääni murtuu ja hänen on purtava huultaan, ettei alkaisi taas nyyhkyttämään. Hän niiskaisee, vetää syvään henkeä ja jää katselemaan Berwaldia.

*****TINON SEN HETKINEN OHJE MUULLE MAAILMALLE**  
Kannattaa sanoa sanottavansa silloin,  
kun on tilaisuus.  
Myöhemmin ei välttämättä tule toista tilaisuutta.**

Berwaldin mielestä Tino on kaunis. Oli hän mies tai ei, oli hän lian ja tomun peitossa tai ei, punoittivatko hänen silmänsä itkemisen jälkeen tai ei, Berwaldin mielestä hän on uskomattoman kaunis. Kyyneleet ovat pyyhkineet vaaleat raidat hänen poskilleen ja hänen nenänsä punoittaa hieman.  
Berwald hymyilee suomalaiselle kiitollisesti. Kuinka kauan hän oli toivonut Tinon sanovan ne pienet kolme sanaa hänelle? Vuosisatoja?

Berwald ei voi itselleen mitään. Hän kumartuu lähemmäs ja suutelee Tinoa pehmeästi huulille. Hänen kätensä on jälleen eksynyt Tinon hiuksiin ja suomalainen vastaa suudelmaan unohtaen ujoutensa.

Siinä vaiheessa kuistin ovi pamahtaa auki ja 17 sotilasta yrittävät kaikki kurkistaa ovesta yhtä aikaa. Osa heistä näyttää hieman paheksuvilta, mutta samaan aikaan huojentuneilta. Berwald tunnistaa vain yhden sotilaan: sen, jolla on epätasainen hammasrivistö ja hapsottava tukka. Hän hymyilee suupielet korkealla. Häneltä puuttuu yksi hammas. Suupielessä keikkuu tupakan pätkä. Berwald nyökkää hänelle ja mies nyökkää takaisin. Sanaton sopimus on tehty.

Tästä ei puhuta.


End file.
